Uta no Prince-sama Drabble Challenge
by nicoleloudanielle18
Summary: Short stories of our favorite Uta no Prince-sama characters. May it be involves friendship, humor or romance. You may also request for a drabble. This will be rated as T. Please read and review. Enjoy reading.
1. Drabble Entry 1

Good day, everyone. I am back but not fully because my laptop is not yet fixed, so I am writing this via tablet. How convenient, right? No, it isn't. I apologize for not able to update **"I'll Be By Your Side"** because I want to stick with the original flow of the story (which I already written and it was stuck in my laptop), so I sincerely apologize.

So, for the meantime, I will do some drabbles about our favorite Ai and Syo. But there will be other pairings or non pairings involved, so please look forward to it.

Disclaimers: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or its characters. It belongs to its rightful owner.

Warning: Possible OOC and possible grammatical errors

On with the short drabble~

* * *

Drabble Entry #1: Annoyance

Characters: Mikaze Ai, Kotobuki Reiji, Kurusu Syo, Shinomiya Natsuki & Aijima Cecil (mention of others inside)

Pairings: No Pairings

* * *

Mikaze Ai, the always stoic and strict member of QUARTET NIGHT, who we all know is calm and collected, no matter what the situation is.

.

.

.

But of course, every living person in the world has limits. Even said person is technically a human android and supposedly don't have feelings, especially this kind of feeling.

Are you asking if it is "love"? Nah, as if the Mikaze Ai could be bothered by something like that. He is more than very much the opposite. So right now, Ai shocked everyone in the room and the first time saw him in this state.

Who wouldn't though? I mean he, right at the moment is...

.

.

.

ANNOYED

Yes, you see it right. Mikaze Ai is very much annoyed at the moment. Why you ask?

Well...

* * *

It all started when four troublemakers, namely: Shinomiya Natsuki, Kotobuki Reiji, Aijima Cecil and Kurusu Syo. Worst Combination, right?

Anyway, the four mentioned above were inside Natsuki, Ai and Syo's room. Reiji the eldest, bothering the youngest, Ai, while the other two (Natsuki and Cecil) were forcing Syo to eat Natsuki's cooking, who was struggling to get out from their grasp.

Ai on the other hand, has been trying his best to ignore Reiji while using his personal computer. But of course, ignoring Reiji results the opposite of what he wants. So Reiji continued to bother Ai until the latter decided to stand up from the chair and went to the bathroom and locked himself, while the former decided to be a pain in the butt and was no knocking non-stop on the door while whining, much to Ai's dismay.

On the other side, Syo was able to get out and was now running around the room, with Natsuki who is still have his defective food and Cecil running after him, Not noticing that they were already stepping on Ai's bed and vice versa, to the point that the three of them...

.

.

.

CRASH!

,

,

,

The trio crashed on Ai's desk where his personal computer is located. Their eyes swirling, unconsciously.

Ai heard the crash and abruptly opened the door while hitting Reiji against the wall,, hurriedly went to see the scene but stopped midway and suddenly released a dark aura and dark expression.

* * *

Thus in the end, the trio plus the eldest troublemaker, Kotobuki Reiji, experienced for the very first time to get their head whacked by the fist of the one and only Mikaze Ai, who was twitching in annoyance and has this dark aura surrounding him. Who wouldn't when his personal computer was crashed into pieces?

Anyway, the rest of the residents of the Master Course Dorm including Tsukimiya Ringo and Shibuya Tomochika, rushed to the room when they heard the crash, only to find themselves shock at the scene. They saw the four troublemakers' appearances, Ai's dark expression and the state of computer.

They all thought one thing in their minds.

.

.

.

 **'Do not ever, ever get on his bad side'**

* * *

The next day, Natsuki, Syo, Cecil and Reiji had their schedules packed for two whole months, courtesy of Mikaze Ai. Since even if they pay the already unrecognizable computer, they won't be able to retrieve the files that was in the computer. Not only that, they had to come to fill Ai's schedules on their behalf, which would end until morning.

On the other hand, Ai was enjoying his rest time in the dorm, by sipping on his tea while the rest of the residents, could only stare at the youngest senior in awe and fear.

.

.

.

I guess this what it means of "What you reap, what you sow" but to the others, it seems that Ai is a natural sadist.

* * *

The end

* * *

A/N: How is it? Please review your answers. Also review on my other Uta no Prince-sama stories too after reading. Your reviews are very important to me (as motivation to improve)

See you all again in the next drabble entry.

Luna Ichinomiya


	2. Drabble Entry 2

Drabble Entry #2: Bitemarks

Characters: Jinguji Ren and Hijirikawa Masato (with Kurusu Syo, Tsukimiya Ringo, Kotobuki Reiji, Kurosaki Ranmaru and others with the exception of Mikaze Ai and Nanami Haruka)

Pairings: No pairings

* * *

"R-Ren?! W-What the hell is that?!" Syo exclaimed as his small finger was pointing at something.

This made all the rest of the members of STARISH, plus the three members of QUARTET NIGHT and Tsukimiya Ringo, who were eating lunch at the moment.

Jinguji blinked once at the finger pointed at him.

"What are you on about, Ochibi-chan?"

"That!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean _**that thing**_ on your neck, what the heck is that? Moreover where did you get _**that**_?"

And the atmosphere enveloped in an awkward silence.

.

.

.

"Oh" was all Jinguji could mutter.

.

.

.

More silence...

.

.

.

KYAAAA!

Everyone jumped in surprise and looked at the source of the sound until they saw the crossdressing idol, Tsukimiya Ringo screaming (more like squealing).

"Oh Ren-kun~ I never knew someone has the guts to leave a mark on you. This girl must be possessive, ne~?"

And an awkward silence enveloped the atmosphere once again.

.

.

.

And everything became chaotic.

"Ren, you bastard! What do you think you are doing?!" Syo exclaimed in anger as he grabbed Jinguji by the collar of the shirt and shook him.

"Tsk, never knew you are into that." Ranmaru stated as he chomped on his meat.

"Ren, you do realize that relationships are forbidden, is it not?" Tokiya added as he sipped on his tea, while Otoya who was sitting besideTokiya, nodded his head in agreement.

"Wah~ Ren-kun sure is lucky, desu ne?" Natsuki stated as he smiles happily.

"You're a fool, for not hiding that. Though it was not my business to begin with." Camus said as he was reading a book, not bothering to look.

"I did not know that Ren could be this kinky..." Cecil innocently commented, not even knowing the term.

"Haha, I think you should all ask him who that girl is though." Reiji, who was very amused at the moment, stated that made everyone stopped.

All of them thought for a while and there was only one person in mind...

.

.

.

"YOU! Was it Nanami, Ren?!" Syo shook Jinguji some more,

Cecil and Natsuki frowned at this and were now cornering the poor playboy.

"Eh! But Nanami is..." Otoya's face fell down with disappointment.

"Be glad that Mikaze is not here or he will give you a set of schedules for having an affair with that woman." Camus stated he continued to read his book.

"It's a fortunate that both Mikaze-san and Nanami-san were not here or else..." Tokiya sighed.

"Speaking of them, are you sure they both went to Shining~? It can be that both of them went on a date, without everyone's knowledge too~" Ringo exclaimed happily as he and Reiji happily spinning around the room

.

.

.

And everything went silent after that...

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

And...

.

"GAHHH!"

"NOOOO!"

"I won't allow it!"

"Ahahahaha!"

.

.

.

The only person who havent't said a thing is Hijirikawa who is silently eating his food, ignoring everyone else and Jinguji, the poor soul has to endure this by sighing in irritation.

.

.

Hence the conclusion of today's event.

* * *

That night, inside Jinguji, Hijirikawa and Ranmaru's shared room, only Jinguji and Hijirikawa were present as Ranmaru has to go to his schedule with Reiji.

Jinguji laying down on the sofa with his left arm using it as a pillow, while Hijirikawa was busy practicing calligraphy.

Jinguji sighed before speaking, "You know, you shouldn't bit me yesterday when I was carrying you on my back. That hurts."

Hijirikawa stopped writing and glared at Jinguji, "If you hadn't carried me, you wouldn't even get that bitemark at all, Jinguji."

"Are you that embarrassed? It wasn't my fault that you fainted during the photoshoot. Now look what happened."

"It was their fault for assuming things."

"Or was it one of your fetishes, Hijirikawa?" Jinguji smirked at Hijirikawa, who glared in return, hiding his flustered face.

"I do not have that kind or anything in general!" Hijirikawa exclaimed as he threw something at Jinguji, which turned out to be a paintbrush.

.

.

.

"It was only a joke...ah! Ouch! That hurts! Stop!"

And Hijirikawa never stopped hitting Jinguji with any objects during that night.

Poor Jinguji...

* * *

The End

* * *

A/N: How is it? I feel bad for bullying Ren, ne? Ahahahaha. Anyway, please review your thoughts. It will give me motivation to write more.

See you again in the next entry~

Luna Ichinomiya


	3. Drabble Entry 3

Drabble Entry #3: Confession

Characters: Ichinose Tokiya and Ittoki Otoya

Pairings: Tokiya x Otoya

* * *

"Tokiya! Tokiya!" a very cheerful redhead is seen to be running towards the bluenette, holding a rolled up script.

Tokiya, turns around upon being called and sees Otoya stopping in front of him, panting.

"What is it, Otoya?" Tokiya calmly asked Otoya, once the redhead regained his breath.

"Tokiya, can you help me?" Otoya cheerfully asked.

"With what? I am hoping it is not about your script for a variety show or something." Tokiya calmly stated as he sees Otoya's expression turning from cheerful into a gloomy one, like a puppy.

Tokiya sighed in defeat, "Fine, I'd help you with whatever it is. So tell me what is it?"

Otoya beamed at this and grabbed Tokiya's hand and dragged him to the practice room.

* * *

"So what is this all about?"

"Do you know the romance comedy sitcom, 'My First Love'? You know, the one where Ai-chan, Ren and Kisaragi Airizu-san starred in? I will be starring there as a special guest for two or three episodes. My role would be the heroine's kouhai from high school, who fell in love with her and tries to win her heart."

Otoya laughed before continuing, "The funny thing is, I do not know how to confess. Hehehe."

Tokiya sighed as he rubbed his nose with his forefinger and thumb, "How do you want it to be?"

Otoya blushed, "A-as innocent as ever? I don't know."

"Otoya, let's start this and we'll see how it will turn out, okay? Then we'll try to improvise."

Otoya nodded his head and the two of them started to practice.

* * *

Tokiya and Otoya practiced for two hours and Tokiya observed that Otoya is a natural.

'It seems like he doesn't need help from me. For some reason, I am proud.' Tokiya thought as he continued to observe Otoya with his acting and could not help but smiled at this.

Otoya looked at Tokiya and smiled, "What's wrong?"

Tokiya shook his head then said that they should do the climax, which was the part where Otoya's role will confess his feelings to the heroine, in which Tokiya will pretended to be as.

But for some reason, Otoya became nervous which made Tokiya raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

"Otoya, is there something wrong?"

"N-nothing..." Otoya smiles sheepishly.

"Let's start with this last part then? "O-okay, I'll try my best."

The two of them started and Tokiya is really into the role but Otoya seemed to be having problems.

They stopped after the tenth take and Tokiya told Otoya to relax.

Tokiya sighed as he saw Otoya looking depressed. Tokiya walked towards Otoya and pats him on the shoulder, "What's wrong, Otoya?"

"I don't know why that particular scene is hard. I know that it is easy to say it but I can't help but find my character hard to portray, especially when saying those lines. What should I do?"

Tokiya placed both his hands on Otoya's shoulders and said, "Otoya, calm down. If you keep thinking that you can't do it, then you can't but if you think you can do it, then you can. Otoya, believe in yourself."

Otoya stared at Tokiya's turquoise-blue eyes with his bright red eyes and vice versa. Both of them continued to stare before Otoya smiled brightly, telling Tokiya that he can do it, in which the latter returned it with a soft smile.

They started again and this time, Tokiya can tell that Otoya seems more confident than earlier, which is a relief.

Then suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around his neck and he looked down, to see Otoya's face getting closer to him. He noticed a slight tint of pink around the redhead's closed his eyes when he felt Otoya's breath getting closer then shivered when Otoya leaned near his ear and whispered the words that Tokiya did not expect to hear, not in disgust but in surprise, to the point he could feel his heart beating so fast and butterflies fluttering in his stomach in delight.

.

.

.

"I love you, Tokiya."

The End.

* * *

A/N: Here we have my first TokiyaxOtoya drabble. It's been a while, ne? Hope you enjoy my third drabble entry. Hehehe.

Please read and review your thoughts about this entry and you may request a drabble entry and pairing.

And I also changed my username, so hope I did not make you all confused.

For now, enjoy and until the next drabble entry.

-nicoleloudanielle18 (former Luna Ichinomiya)

PS. "I'll Be By Your Side" part 3 was already been published, hope you enjoy it. And part 4 is in the process of typing.


End file.
